Ashfur
by Cheesey the Cat
Summary: Ashfur is hurt. Squirrelflight chose Brambleclaw. A new warrior joins the Clan.  Can this mysterious cat bring Ashfur out of his funk? AshXOC slight SquirrelXBramble
1. The New Warrior

Ashfur

I click my tongue as I watch Squirrelflight sit at the edge of the crowd. His tail curls her back, drawing her closer. Her paw moves onto his. Lovingly, he licks her between the ears. My ears flatten with disgust.

Why?

"A new warrior has joined from the outside world!"

Disagreement rises from a single warrior.

"Firestar! We can't take in anymore kittypets!"

A light brown tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes and a dark brown tail jumps to defense.

"I am not a kittypet! I am a full-blood wild cat! You cats are lucky to have me join your Clan!"

Dustpelt hisses in annoyance," And why would be lucky to have _you?_"

"Because I know every one of your weaknesses, right down to the smallest RiverClan kit."

Shocked gasps come from every cat, even me.

"Silence! Bearclaw here is a valuable asset to us. We are honored to have such a mighty cat in our presense."

Brambleclaw pipes up," And who shall train this warrior?"

Firestar scans the crowd until his gaze lingers on me," Ashfur."

Every face turns toward me; Ferncloud gives me a sympathetic look.

"Ashfur, you are brave and strong. You witnessed the dog pack, the battle with Scourge, and your mother's death. Through all of that, I think it is time for you to train an apprentice and though Bearclaw is not an apprentice, I expect no less from you. Understand?"

I nod my head and Firestar leaps down, signaling to Brambleclaw. Bearclaw trots up to me while I watch Squirrelflight sit alone.

"So, let's get something straight," Bearclaw says dryly," I am not your servent. I am not going to do everything you say. I am here to learn and then I will leave."

I glare at her with blue chips of ice. "No. You will listen to me, do everything I say and do it right. Then will I allow you to leave. If you choose not to listen to me, I will ignore you. And if I ignore you, you can't learn. Understand?" I answer coldly.

She nods her head, fear flicking in her eyes but she returns with a sharp retort.

"Oh, this is going to be fun."


	2. Love Hurts

Bearclaw smiles, her teeth shining bright. She lets her gaze travel over me, then smiles wider.

"What?" I ask, flushed.

"Nothing, you're just better than I expected," she replies.

"What do you mean? Did you have other mentors?"

She nods," I had Hawkfrost from RiverClan, Crowfeather from WindClan, and Littlecloud from ShadowClan."

I tilt my head and realize she must have trained for medicine.

"But, you, I asked for you."

"Me?" it came out rushed.

She then nods and taps me with her tail. Her eyes say it all; time to train.

My paws itch to be in the lush forest, away from the orange cat that haunted me. Bearclaw bounces along the path, her tail swishing back and forth. My eyes search her, looking for a sign of weakness, but all I see is her beautiful fur. I shake my head frantically, trying to get the image of her out of my mind. Bearclaw spins around, her nose touching mine. My breath hitches.

"So, what's first?" she asks, excitement flaring in her ice blue eyes.

"Ha-ha, you'll have to wait and see," I retort playfully.

She smacks my head with her light brown paw. Her nose is still pressed against mine.

"You have really pretty eyes," I blurt.

She pulls away and looks at the ground. Her claws slip in and out. Her brown haunches hit the ground and she grits her teeth. Her nose tingles and she twitches her blue eyes. Finally, she stands and her fur flattens.

"Well, we better get going," she states.

"Yeah," I answer.

My paws itch to get closer to her, but after what I said I didn't move closer. We travel along the well-worn path and stumble across a rabbit's den. She sticks her head inside, and then she squeezes her body through the opening. I follow her.

"Ashfur, there are baby rabbits down here! Should we take them?"

I hesitate, "Yeah, maybe."

That was good enough for her. She snatches three of them in her mouth and wiggles out of the hole. I hear the rabbits squealing with fear, calling for their mother. Bearclaw starts, but I stop her with my tail. She looks puzzled for a minute then realizes what I mean.

"You can't take them from their family. It's wrong," I say.

Bearclaw nods agreement; she drops the rabbits into the hole.

"Why are you so protective?" she asks. "Do you want a family?"

I open my jaws, close them, and open them again.

"Yes," I admit.

"Then have one. It's not that hard," she meows.

"Maybe not for you, but I can't find a mate," I mutter.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, now come we have training to do."

I gallop ahead of her; she bounces along behind me.

Why does love have to hurt?


End file.
